littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Scream Bloody Murder Productions original works
This is the list of Scream Bloody Murder Productions's original works of low-budget horror and thriller films, TV shows, web series, TV films, direct-to-video films, international films, short films and reality television programs. Films *Access Denied (Netflix) *Armada Invincible (Netflix) *Asylum Charade *Bad Habits *Beware the Predators (Netflix) *Billy and Ronny: The Killer Duo series: (The slasher horror film series about anti-villains duo who're fighting against serial killers to protect an innocent young people) **Billy and Ronny I: Murder in Manhattan **Billy and Ronny II: Allegory in Asylum **Billy and Ronny III: Sunshine Summer Slaughter **Billy and Ronny IV: Halloween Horror Havoc **Billy and Ronny V: Happy ThanksKilling **Billy and Ronny VI: Christmas Bloodbath **Billy and Ronny VII: New Year's Nightmare **Billy and Ronny VIII: My Heinous Valentine's Day **Billy and Ronny IX: Drop Dead Luck **Billy and Ronny X: Very Grotesque Easter **Billy and Ronny XI: Spring Break Genocide *Blood Moon Phenomenon *Bloody Ballroom *Brooklyn Backstreet Brawl (based on video game in same name, but with darker version) *Brutal Weekend *But I'm Not a MONSTER! *Catoblepas (Netflix) *Children of the Graves *Cookie Creepers *Dahlia, I'm Home... *Dead Season: Hunt for Blood *Dear Mom, I'm Sorry... (Netflix) *Don't Answer The Stranger *Don't Date Your Girlfriend Before They Expose *DragoZombie series (2013-2019): **DragoZombie: Tower of Blood **DragoZombie 2: Tomb of Screaming Banshee **DragoZombie 3: Dark Blade of Terror **DragoZombie 4: Rise of the Scream Queen **DragoZombie 5: Feast of Shrieking Warrior **DragoZombie Final: Part 1 ~The Last Genocide~ **DragoZombie Final: Part 2 ~End of Anarchy~ *Fist of the Dead Dragon *Galaxy Avenger Unlimited *Helmholtz High (Netflix) *Hide and Go Shriek 2010 *Home Cleaner's Ex-Wife *I Swear I Never Kill Anyone Again! **I Don't Want to Kill You Ever Again!! *Kindergarten Horrors *Long Way Home (Netflix) *Mass Hysteria *My Stepmother is a Banshee *No Time to Panic! *Not On My Watch (Netflix) *Parking Lot (Netflix) *Project Ouroboros Experiments (Netflix) *Psycho-Skid-Row *Screaming Memoir: The Death of the Scream Queens!! *Secret Recipe of Horror *Series of Terror Constellations (film series): **Chamaeleon;Elite Frontier **Andromeda;Chained with Loved Once **Gemini;Dark Twin Stars **Pegasus;Wings of Darkness **Phoenix;The Flames of Hell **Libra;Balance of the Nightmare **Scorpio;Poisoned Bloodbath *She Used to be Dominated Killer *SnapDeath: Prank Gone Wrong *Thanatos: The Sword of Alchemy *Thrill of Compulsion *Username Horror: Blood Blog *Vengeance Untold *The Wedding Ceremony TV Shows *Anthology of Terror **Fairy Tales of Terror **R.L. Stine's Camp of Terror *Cult Crusaders *Starville Hotel Club *Haunting Horror Mansion Web Series *Blue Blood -The Blue Whale Horror Stories- *Fearful Intense -Angst Club- *Jyotsna: Criminal Horror TV Films *LittleLulu's I Saw What You Did! *LittleLulu's The Screaming Woman *Scream is Spoken!! Direct-to-video Films *LittleLulu's Black Christmas *LittleLulu's Final Destination *LittleLulu's I Know What You Did Last Summer *LittleLulu's The Tingler Short Films *AAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!! -Her Shrieks- *Bakk-Eulo Nagaji Mala! (Don't Go Outside!) (Korean) *Bimyeong Meoli Kkeugi (Scream Your Head Off) (Korean) *Chaunkaane Vaala Skaindal (Shocking Scandal) (Hindi) *Demon's Elevator *Don't Follow (co-production with Milky Way Group) *Gochisōsama (Thank You for the Meal) (American / Japanese) *Hershberger Strangler *Just Kidding *Let's Meet Steve! *LittleLulu's Magnificent Horror Short Trilogy: **Dreadful Whatsapp **Pseudo Murder **Bloodshed Christmas *LittleLulu's Magnificent Horror Short Trilogy -One More Scream-: **Screaming Shop **Hallmark Slayer **Santa's Mutation *Panikku ni Ochīranai (Don't Panic) (Japanese) *Samhainophobia: Fear Before Halloween *Study Abroad *Suicide Angel *The Graduation *Who is Mike Tanner? International Horror Films *Ab Ke Lie Alavida, Chamelee (Goodbye for Now, Jasmine) (Hindi) *Gospel & Conan Meets The Family Guy: Boo for You! A Terrifying Shrieks in Quahog!!! (Japanese-American) *Fukushu no Gashadokuro (The Revenge of Skeleton Spectre) (Japanese) *Hamaguri: The School Clubs (Japanese) *Jiān Jiào de Tángláng (The Screaming Mantis) (Chinese) *Kōkō no Himei Kurabu (Highschool's Scream Club) (Japanese) *Mahou Otoge Everyday (Magical Otome Game Everyday) (Japanese-American) *Mare Reks Series (Hindi) **Juraasik Jangal: Mare Reks (Jurassic Jungle: Undead Rex) (Hindi) **Jangalee Pratishodh: Mare Reks 2 (Savagery Vengeance: Undead Rex 2) (Hindi) **Juraasik Raktrekha: Mare Reks 3 (Jurassic Bloodline: Undead Rex 3) (Hindi) *Mayonaka no Horā Saundo Sutajio (Midnight Horror Sound Studio) (Japanese) *Otomurder ~ Otome no Satsugai (Maiden's Killing) (Japanese) *P̀ā P̄hī: Night-Blooming Jasmine (The Jungle Ghosts: Night-Blooming Jasmine) (Thai-American-Canadian) *Penanggalan: Ghosts of the Black Magic (Malaysian-Thai) *Teleo Jinmi (Terror Delicacy) (Korean) Reality Programs *Fear Makeup (reality show about horror makeup) *Hidden Scream (horror hidden camera reality show) *Hollywood Screamers (reality show sought to give exposure to many up-and-coming scream queens between 16 and 19 years who were looking for the horror big break) *Intimidate Perfection (horror-comedy prank show) *Panic Castle (horror-themed game show) *Shocking Daredevil (reality show about stunt performance) *Terrifying Social: #ScreamQueens (horror interviews reality TV show) List of Scream Queens nominee What is the scream queen?: A scream queen is an actress who has become associated with horror films, either through an appearance in a notable entry in the genre as a frequent victim, final girl, or through constant appearances as the female protagonist. Fanon Scream Queens Canon Scream Queens Former/Deceased Scream Queens *Betsy Palmer *Fay Wray *Janet Leigh *Julie Adams *Karen Black *Margot Kidder *Marilyn Burns Category:LittleLulu Studio Category:LittleLulu Picture Entertainment Category:Scream Bloody Murder Productions Category:Scream Bloody Murder Productions films